


tiny dimpled fists of fury

by chaoticspacegremlin



Category: BTOB
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, its just changsub and sungjae being gross, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspacegremlin/pseuds/chaoticspacegremlin
Summary: in which sungjae is jealous of A Baby and changsub has to remind him who his favourite baby is





	tiny dimpled fists of fury

changsub’s day is going fine, thanks for asking. its day 3 in japan and they have a high touch schedule coming up in a few hours. so he’s backstage, trying his best to ignore the devil himself yook sungjae, who’s trying his hardest to get his hyung to play some game that involves singing to make sure the bird avoids certain death. and usually changsub doesn’t pull out the Old card but today he’s feeling super cranky so he tells sungjae to find another hyung.

 

sungjae pesters him, untiringly annoying, but changsub is ultimately Impenetrable, so in the end the maknae scurries off to find eunkwang instead. eunkwang of course, gives the baby the attention he desperately needs. what would the world do without the angel that is seo eunkwang, changsub wonders.

 

soon, its time to start hair and makeup and the rest of the members rouse themselves from sleep as if the backstage area hadn’t been filled with screams and deafeningly loud singing. as he’s sat in the chair getting his makeup done, changsub vaguely hopes he gets to see some japanese babies today. he knows he shouldn’t play favourites with fans, but he especially adores the little babies and children that come for these fan meetings and high touch schedules. he loves cooing at them, seeing their sweet smiles and gurgling laughter and the way they hold onto his fingers with sheer determination in their tiny dimpled fists.

 

he’ll always try to carry them too if they’re willing, their parent almost always hundred percent ready to hand off their precious child to changsub, which is equal parts amusing and heartwarming. but changsub wants nothing more than to shower them with a little bit of love with his funny faces and soft singing. his round cheeks are also a good source of entertainment, getting patted by curious babies fascinated by their squishiness.

 

the only thing that could come close to meeting these tiny melodies was seeing his other members interacting with them as well. everyone immediately quiets down, and they get all soft around their edges. its a real sight watching kids encounter minhyuk’s charms, most of them allowing him to give them kisses and one confident kid going straight for a full on smooch on the lips. even shy peniel, who’s actually not so shy anymore now changsub thinks proudly, plays happily with the kids.

 

sungjae though. sungjae doesn’t entertain the kids, he _is_ one of the kids. its like meeting his fellow brethren honestly, because he’s unable to contain his excitement, chasing them around the fansign table and teasing them endlessly. even with the babies he’s like an excited puppy, keen to make friends as fast as possible. and no, changsub is not fond, and he will deny the tiny smile he gets watching the maknae if anyone asks, thank you very much.

 

anyway today there’s a very adorable baby toddler all wrapped up nice and warm in a pink coat and taking a rest from toddling everywhere to explore what the noise was all about. changsub makes a beeline for her, sitting down in front of her in hopes of getting her attention. she’s unsure at first of course, of this stranger and all the other strangers that were drawn towards the sight of changsub and baby.

 

it takes a few tries of introducing himself and funny faces, as well as nudging from her mother before she waddles into changsub’s arms and he sweeps her up, unable to hide the growing smile on his face. he walks around with her, trying to explain that she’s here at BTOB oppa’s fansign and that he’s so happy to meet her. she takes all of it in solemnly, but its only when they reach the table again that she points to something and gurgles excitedly.

 

changsub turns to see what has caught her attention and its sungjae, making frowny faces at her. he then proceeds to wag a finger threateningly, and changsub’s cautious, ready to hand her off if she starts crying, but she just continues giggling. tiny hands come up to hide her mouth and changsub is so endeared in the moment that he gives her a quick peck on her soft cheek. she doesn’t cry immediately (thank god, changsub thinks) but instead, stares at him with shining eyes for at least 10 seconds before slowly, surely, blowing him a kiss and making everybody in the room collectively go “awwww”. he bids her farewell after that, earns himself a high five for his affections and totally misses how sungjae has not stopped frowning through it all.

 

its only after they’re done for the day, leaving the venue to go back to the hotel and napping in until eunkwang rounds them up to eat dinner together, that changsub realises. realises that sungjae hasn’t disturbed him at all in 3 hours, which is honest to god, an actual miracle. he laughs to himself before putting on some slippers and ambling to sungjae’s room.

 

its quiet from the hallway and for a moment changsub wonders if he’d left on his own, but his knock right then was answered by feet grudgingly walking to the door. it doesn’t open however, sungjae clearly looking through the peephole before calling out, “what do you want?”

 

“sungjae-ah, come eat dinner.”

 

“no. i’m not hungry.” his voice is petulant and changsub heaves a soundless sigh.

 

“yah, open the door.”

 

“no.”

 

“sungjae…. hurry up and open the door before i get the key from manager hyung.”

 

there’s a pause in which changsub can physically feel the hostile stare through the door before it unlocks unceremoniously. he doesn’t bother to open the door for changsub though, the brat, and changsub swings it open to see him retreating to his bed like an overgrown sulky child.

 

“okay what is it sungjae-ah. come on, spit it out if you’re not happy with me so i can apologise and we can go eat.”  
  
he’s ignored of course but changsub has lived with sungjae long enough to know that he’d break down sooner or later for his hyungs, despite being an ass 99% of the time. he decides to speed things up though, because he’s hungry damn it and he’s going to drag along this brat if he has to. so he sits as close as he can get, fully ignoring the concept of personal space.

 

“yah. yook sungjae. what is this about? is it because i didn’t pay attention to you just now huh? want me to pinch your cheeks and tell you how pretty you are huh, blow you kisses?” changsub’s using his most annoying “teasing sungjae” voice and he pinches sungjae’s face as hard as he can, but sungjae isn’t even fighting back or yelling at him.

 

in fact, he’s blushing. what the hell is going on?

 

“and what if i do? want a kiss from you?” that’s it. changsub is still in dreamworld and this is all just a massive fucking joke, its sungjae doing one of his bits again just because he can and he’s going to laugh in changsub’s face the next second. that has to be the only explanation because iin what world would sungjae be asking for a kiss from him?   


so changsub does the only thing that makes sense in dreamworld, and says, “yah you brat, if you wanted it so much why didn’t you just ask?”

 

there’s a pause, in which sungjae’s face is still squished in between changsub’s hands and they just. stare at each other.

 

“i want a kiss hyung.” he says it dead serious, with no trace of mischief in his wide eyes and changsub is both spooked and powerless to deny his beloved maknae. so he leans in.

 

its a soft peck on the lips, light and quick. but then sungjae, whispers under his breath in the brattiest voice, “you call that a kiss?”, and changsub gives up the last of his patience to kiss him properly. the younger boy’s lips are soft and he kisses as if he has something to lose. he becomes pliant in changsub’s arms because somehow, his hands have moved on their own accord to rest at sungjae’s waist. he grips a little harder, and sungjae’s mouth falls open with a gasp.

 

changsub isn’t one to let an opportunity go so he licks into sungjae’s mouth and god, it feels good. he’s forgotten how much he enjoys kissing someone who is clearly enjoying all the attention he has to give, if sungjae’s hands in his hair and desperate little noises he’s making is any indication. they both finally separate to get much needed air and changsub nips playfully at sungjae’s lower lip.

 

“happy now baby?”

 

and there it is, sungjae’s blindingly bright smile as it breaks across his flushed face and kiss swollen lips. but its gone as soon as it appears and he’s frowning at changsub with a sour face, poking his hyung’s chest, “don’t forget i’m your favourite baby.”

 

he kisses changsub once more, teasingly, and then he’s up on his feet and halfway through the door before changsub registers what’s happening.

 

“hurry up old man! let’s go eat. then you can remind me again how i’m your favourite baby.” he yells as if the door wasn’t open for the world to hear and having the audacity to give changsub a saucy wink.

 

yeah, someday changsub’s going to kill sungjae but maybe he’ll wait for after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an indulgent little fic i wrote because i've been enjoying lots of btob content and also watching sungjae's drama (school: 2015) and if you've watched that you know that sungjae deserves kisses... anyway i hope you enjoyed this small piece of fluff and i'll be back soon with another pentagon fic! <3


End file.
